


An Unlucky Mishap...?

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, If you blink you'll miss Dire., Oral Sex, make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: The two of you are unexpectedly locked in the Chemical Storage room, with nothing to do...
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	An Unlucky Mishap...?

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend [Redacted] who literally sat there and listened to me during the Halloween event have a crisis over there being a. Room for storing chemicals. (And of course Divus' appearances in it.)
> 
> Obviously I made a fic with this new information so I'm apparently not that ashamed about it LMAOO. (Also fun fact the real title for this in my docs is actually "What if we were trapped in the Chemical Storage Room together and we kissed haha... Unless...) Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> (Also like normal Reader is a Teaching Assistant.)

“... Five.., Six… Annnd… That’s the last bottle!”

“Thank you puppy. Now we can finally wrap this mess up and go home for the day.” He made sure to keep the ladder steady as I climbed down, and soon my shoes touched upon the hard tile of the chemical storage closet.

It had been a long day, that much was for sure… Not only did the students seem especially rowdy today, but a major shipment of chemicals came in, and needless to say, with a fire hazard of a cat on school grounds, it was best they were put away immediately… (Well, even without said cat, it’d be for the best, but it DEFINITELY made it more pressing.)

… But it wasn’t so bad. Even if the better half of the afternoon was me being trapped in a room filled with chemicals, I was actually pretty happy! It wasn’t too difficult of a task, and I was able to do it with Crewel! (And while I knew I could just as easily spend time outside of school hours with him, I liked working alongside him! … Even if his methods could be a bit questionable at times. (Still better than some science teachers I had back home…)) Double checking to be sure I was finished, he moved the ladder back to its original location, leaving the room in its former condition.

“Finally… Ah, Mx. [Name], do you have plans for tonight? I do hope you’ll let me buy you dinner for being such a great help.” I almost choked on my own breath, hearing the proposal. I knew it wasn’t romantic, but… Dammit! Still! The thought of it was enough to make my heart pound.

“Oh, um! Yeah! I mean, no! I don’t have plans! … So yeah, I’ll join you!”

“Good puppy~ That’s what Master likes to hear~” Ahh, my heart felt ready to burst from my chest, and the playful pets he started to give me weren’t helping…! The moment he turned away, I tried to shake off my nerves. If I was getting this anxious BEFORE we even got to the table, how much worse could it get after…

“Oh? It seems we missed a box… These should all go to the back of the room, but…” Before he could finish, I’d already picked up the remaining crate, ignoring the way it threatened to snap my arms in two.

“No need to ask! I’ll... Help you get these put up in a jiffy! … Oh!” It seemed in a blink of an eye, the box was taken from my hands, Crewel now holding it with ease as he smiled down at me.

“Cute~ Now how about I carry the box, and you put the bottles on the shelf, hm?” He already began to walk away, leaving me scrambling behind.

“Ah, of course!!!” I pulled out a nearby step-ladder, making sure it was steady before climbing up, and taking the first vial in hand. It was a pretty, translucent tone that glimmered in the light of the room. “Pretty~ Okay, so… This one would go… Here, and this one would go…”

“That one should be on the shelf right below the last.” I checked where he said, and sure enough, multiple bottles matching the same vial were there!

“Great! But also, it’s a bit scary you can remember that…”

“I can remember a lot of things! I’d be a sham of an alchemy professor if I couldn’t.”

“Fair point… Alright, so next is…”

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, between placing the bottles, and hearing the occasional trivia on this, that, and the other, but before I’d realized it, the box was finally empty,our task finally completed. 

“Nice! Now all we have to do is lock up, and we can head out!”

“Mmhm, though I must say, this went by awfully quick compared to normal… Who knew having such a good, little puppy like yourself could help make my life so much easier!” Yet again I found myself being pet, hoping he didn’t see as my face became flushed. “Now let’s hurry, I’m sure you’d love to change out of your work clothes to something more comfortable for tonight…” 

The box was tossed onto a nearby table, the two of us eager to leave the crammed storage room and back into his classroom. However, when he turned the knob, it wouldn’t open.

“... Strange… Did the knob jam…?” He tried turning it again, more aggressively this time, and for some reason, a sense of dread started to seep within me…

“... Crewel?” Quickly growing annoyed, he tried once more to open the door. Once it refused to open, he frantically pat around his body.

“DAMNIT! Some pup must’ve locked us in, and I left the keys on my desk…!” Even though I’d already seen him try, I still attempted to open the door myself, merely feeling it jiggle a bit in my own grasp.

“Oh my god… It’s fine! It’s okay! We could always just call someone for help!” I quickly pulled out my phone, watching as Crewel did the same. “Ah, what do you mean there’s no signal here?!”

… Well… We were both locked in the Chemical Storage Room… Nothing else to do but wait… I pulled out a nearby crate, flipping it over to use as a chair, hearing Crewel groan as he leaned against the door.

“Of course this had to happen tonight… Ugh, if nothing else, we can slide a note under the door. Perhaps someone could stumble in and see it… Nothing else to lose, I suppose.” Saying that, he grabbed the clipboard for inventory, hastily scribbling down an SOS, before slipping it under. Honestly, I still doubted someone would find it, at least in a timely manner…

So until then, we’d have to wait, Crewel grabbing his own crate to join me for a seat.

… This could take a while…

\-----------

I glanced at my phone, finding a whole hour had passed… Sadly, that was all our phones were good for at the moment, checking the time… Since we didn’t have internet either, most of the entertainment apps we had wouldn’t work… I spared a glance back at Crewel, who was completely bored out of his mind, I assume reading random labels of bottles and such… I glanced back at my phone, unlocking it again to mindlessly scroll through… Well, I could always look through my photos…

I scrolled through the hoard of pet photos and funny Magicam memes, pausing when a certain photo caught my eye… I tapped to enlarge it, finding a pic from the recent Magicam game against RSA we’d attended a few months ago. Dire was the one who insisted we take a pic for “memory’s sake,” but looking back on it now, I was glad he did… 

Trien looked as serious as always (as did Lucious,) Vargas looked more hyped than everyone else there, though Dire was a close second, and… Oh, I’d remembered cursing out Dire internally for putting me next to Crewel, since “I was his assistant,” which… Made sense, but… I could still remember the way my heart pounded being so close to the man, and hearing that teasing laugh as he pulled me closer so “I’d fit in the picture…”

Though, I wondered if it was just me overthinking things sometimes. After all, Crewel was a strange man. The way he talked to me was just about the way he talked to everyone… (Well, a little differently, actually. He was much more professional when it came to students.) While part of me wondered if the man held even a little interest for me… I didn’t want to hope for it. If I’d just misread into the situation and made a move, then… Well, things would simply end up awkward for the both of us…

“Madol for your thoughts, pup?”

“... Huh?” It was only now that I realized he was watching me with curious eyes. Ah, I must’ve been wearing my emotions on my face…! “Oh, I’m fine, just… Thinking about some stuff.” He hummed in thought, moments later giving a smile.

“Well, since we have nothing better to do, I suppose I could lend you an ear now, could I? So puppy… What’s troubling you?” … Well… I couldn’t just TELL him… But I couldn’t not, either…

“... Well… You see, there’s someone who…” I paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words that wouldn’t give things away so easily. “I’m not sure how they feel about our relationship, if that makes sense.”

“... It does.” He didn’t say much more than that, and I could barely read his tone. I paused again, thinking of the words I wanted to use.

“Yeah. So… I wanna know how they think of our relationship, but I feel it’d be awkward to ask, you know? Especially since I’m worried I’m reading too much into it.” He hummed in thought, though I swear I could see his lip curl into a smile… For only a moment, though.

“Well, if it were me, I’d simply ask. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, after all! Though, I have a feeling that’s not how you prefer to go about things, [Name]...” Well, he was right about that. “Now, have you really paid attention to how they treat you? Perhaps there’s some things you simply haven’t noticed! After all, if they like you, surely they’ve done things for you they wouldn’t do for others…”

That was true… I thought hard about it, thinking about nice things he’d done lately… Well, he’d helped with my share of the paperwork last Wednesday, but… If I fall behind, so can he, so it couldn’t be that… He’d brought me something to drink from The Lounge, but that could’ve just been him being nice… There was even that one time he lent me his coat when it was cold in his office but I mean…

… But I mean… No, he wouldn’t do that for just anybody, I’m sure of it… Though… I glanced back at him, seeing him watch me with amusement.

“... W-what’re you looking at?”

“You. Just wondering how long it’s gonna take for you to realize I’ve been trying to flirt with you for the past few months.” It took a few moments for his words to register, but once they did, I could feel my face burst into flames… Since I couldn’t exactly flee the room, I just turned in my seat, making sure I faced the wall instead of the bastard professor.

“... I hate you…”

“I’ll take that as a confession. I love you too, puppy~” The laughter that followed only made my face burn brighter… Even if I wanted to continue facing away, I soon heard the signature click of his heels coming towards me. A pair of arms, thick with furs enveloped me, and if that weren’t bad enough, that smooth, deep voice rang teasingly into my ear. 

“Now, now, don’t shy away now! I’ve been waiting FAR too long for this moment just for you to spend it staring at a wall!”

“I’M QUITTING!!!”

“Not without a two-weeks notice, you aren’t, and I’ll make sure to change your mind by then.”

“You…!” This wasn’t FAIR, Crewel taking control of the situation like this! I couldn’t, no, I WOULDN’T let him get the upper hand in this situation! … Drastic times called for drastic measures… Taking a moment to collect myself, I looked over my shoulder, finding the smug man resting on it.

“Now, now, Professor Crewel… I said no such thing about loving you. It’s awfully narcissistic to assume so, wouldn’t you agree? And quite unprofessional as well…” He still smiled, though I could tell it changed… Before, it was more of a sweet, wholesome grin, but now? Now it was something I could only describe as sadistic.

“Oh? Is that so… Well, I won’t lie that I’m a bit of a prideful man, but unprofessional? I assure you, I’ve been nothing BUT professional when it’s come to my job… You on the other hand…” I couldn’t hold in my gasp, feeling cold, leather-clad fingers graze my cheek. “You’ve been late on countless occasions, ill-prepared to assist me in class on even more, and should I even bring up the time you spilled a latte on my office rug? I’d say you’re FAR more unprofessional than I am.” … Well. This was not going the direction I planned.

“... T-those were all just harmless mistakes!”

“Perhaps, but they still add up… You should be grateful! After all, I simply let you off with a slap of the wrist! If I were just a little bit crueler, why, I might’ve forced you to lick the spot clean as punishment... “ Just as soon as his touch arrived, it was gone, the man stepping away from me with that smile… But right before he did, he whispered one last time into my ear... “... But you’re a good puppy, so I won’t do that… Yet, at least.”

I couldn’t hold back a whimper, feeling him nibble at my ear… And then he was gone, back onto his seat. Though the smile still remained, he pulled out his phone, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

… That really didn’t go according to plan… All that ended up doing was giving him even MORE of an advantage, AND making me horny… (The worst part, is I KNOW he was perfectly aware of such a fact…)

… Though… If he wanted to play dirty, then I’d play along with him.

I waited for enough time to pass by, where surely he’d assumed the mood had simmered down. Not to a complete stop, but to a point where he probably assumed I wouldn’t try anything. When I rose from my seat, he said nothing, though I did see him raise a brow as I walked over to him, taking a seat right next to him.

“Crewel, I have… A proposition, for you.” He glanced back at his phone, but I knew he wasn’t really paying attention to it.

“Oh? And what might that be…” The hand that wasn’t on his phone, I took into my own hands, lazily playing with the long fingers.

“Well… We’ve already been here for quite a while, yeah? And who knows how much longer we’ll be here… There’s only so long we can entertain ourselves with our phones, so… What if we were to… Do something fun.” The man finally put his phone away, that smile from before returning. (I allowed myself a moment, just so I could try and memorise every detail of it.)

“... Go on…” I turned so I faced the man better, my hands now moving to his tie.

“Well… Since I’m so unprofessional, there’s nothing else for me to lose, so Crewel…” I gently tugged him down by the tie, quietly whispering into his ear. “How about to pass time, you give me a treat, hm? The bone in your slacks would be quite a tasty one…” To return the favor, I nipped at his ear as well, his hum of delight reigniting the heat within me…

“Such a bold puppy, asking for treats without earning them…” Cold fingers came to rest at my hips, digging into the soft flesh. “... Absolutely not.”

“I… What???” I… I genuinely did not expect this outcome. “I won’t argue obviously if you don’t want to, but… Can I at least ask why?” For the first time tonight, he looked EXTREMELY serious.

“Simple, my precious chemicals are in here. While I’d love nothing more than to slam you against the wall and fuck you until you can’t even think straight, if one of my potions were to accidently break from the ordeal… Why, I don’t even WANT to imagine such a thing happening! … Oh, and also if something with dangerous fumes were to break, we don’t have strong ventilation due to the door being locked, so it could kill us. That, and if bodily fluids spilled and weren’t cleaned up properly, it could negatively affect certain samples. Too much risk, pup.”

“O-oh! Well… That was honest…” I wasn’t even going to bring up the fact that the second part of his statement should be the bigger concern. “Well… Is there anything you WOULD feel comfortable doing?” He pondered for a few seconds, fingers mindlessly tapping along my waist.

“... Well, I don’t see the harm in a simple make-out session! If things get heated, we’ll just have to wait until we’re freed to finish up, hm?”

“Yeah! I’m down!”

“Good puppy~ Now come onto Master’s lap, hm?” I didn’t hesitate, my legs straddling his own, and from the position, I could look deep into those cold-grey eyes, which twinkled in mischief and delight as they stared back. “Now, what’re you waiting for? You were the one who initiated this, so for tonight, I’ll let you take the reins for a little bit…”

I wouldn’t lie, though his words excited me, they filled me with a slight sense of anxiety as well… Surely a man like him’s had many partners before, what if I failed to compare to any of them? Yet… When I looked back at him, I felt a strange sense of relief, and calm…

So I took a deep breath, and leaned forward, placing a light, chaste kiss onto his own lips…

And immediately, I could feel my face flare up again as I instinctively turned away.

“Aww, how cute~ Did the little puppy already get overwhelmed?”

“S-shush! I’m just… It felt really nice, okay?!” My head was gently tilted back to him, and I only grew hotter seeing the bastardous grin he wore.

“Really now? Then feel free to take as many as you like…”

“... You…!” This time, I yanked him down by the coat, reveling in his cry of shock as I kissed him again, and again, and again, each one rougher, hungrier than the last… Though he was surprised for a moment, it was only seconds before I felt his hands pulling me closer to him, one of them moving to run along my hair, and gently grab some of it’s lock’s… For a moment, I could even feel as he grinded his hips into my own, but he quickly stopped that, not wanting to go too far right now. Soon after, I pulled away, my chest heaving for air as I looked down at the professor, face slightly flushed as he swept his hair back.

“... I always dreamed you’d taste delectable, but now? Absolutely irresistible…” I beamed at the praise, leaning in once more to give the man a quick peck on the forehead.

“I gotta say the same… It makes me wonder how else you compare to my dreams…” I caught the slight way his eyes twinkled in delight, but before he could say anything, a loud rattle tore through the air (and the mood.)

I quickly hopped off the professor, straightening my clothes, and he did the same, making sure everything was as close to perfect as it could be, before the door opened, a certain Headmaster poking his head in.

“Professor Crewel!!! Mx. [Name]!!! Did you truly get locked in the Chemical Storage of all places?!”

He barely got an answer before we were already shoving past, halfhearted “thanks” tossed to the wind as we rushed to somewhere, ANYWHERE that had privacy for what we planned.

\-----------

I’d barely gotten a step into his office before I was slammed against the door, his lips once more finding my in a hungry kiss as his hands wandered my body, tearing off the buttons to my shirt, and yanking down my slacks so he could cup me from outside my panties, the heavenly contact making me cry into the kiss.

“Ah… Even with the gloves on, I can tell how excited you are… Such a desperate bitch in heat…” He pulled aside the fabric, allowing his fingers to teasingly dip into my folds. “But that’s not a bad thing, no, not at all… As long as you only show this side to me, that is…” 

I found his fingers presented to me, gleaming with my own juices, and I didn’t need to hear a command, taking them into my mouth and making sure to lick the red leather clean, Crewel humming in satisfaction.

“Good puppy~ Now, take it off, and careful now… These ARE my favorite pair.”

“Y-yes sir…” His eyes gleamed one more at the title, but he said nothing. Not wanting to disappoint him, I carefully followed his order, gently biting at the tip of his glove, and gently pulling away to take the red leather with me. He did help a bit, pulling his hand in the opposite direction, but that was about it.

“Good… Good… Now, since it’s our first time together like this, I’ll be kind, but expect to have a discussion later tonight about how things will go from here, understood?” His bare hand lingered just above my heat, close enough I could feel, but not enough to get satisfaction from… When I tried to grind against his hand, the other held me firmly in place. “Answer the question, puppy…”

“Y-yes sir… Please…” 

“Good puppy~” A quick, chaste kiss was given to my cheek, and not a moment after, two of those long, thick fingers plunged into me, my body trembling from the heavenly, sinful contact. Even if the pace was slow, achingly slow, they plunged deep, and the scissoring motions they made threatened to make my legs give out at any moment… When I felt the third push in, they practically did, the wall being the only thing between me and the floor…

Yet it still wasn’t enough… I wanted, needed more… I reached behind me, finding the bulge in his slacks and grinded my palm against it, hearing the man’s quiet sigh at the contact.

“If this were any other moment, I’d tie your hands together, pup… Or perhaps I’d even go further, since you’re being so impatient.” Feeling content with his work, his fingers slipped out of my core, instead coming up to lazily play with my clit. “Perhaps I’d blind you as well, knowing you wouldn’t be able to see me, my cock, anything at all I could do to you… I could strike you with my crop, and you’d be none the wiser…”

“Nn… Nghn… That’s…” His fingers moved their position, a new angle that made me see stars.

“Mm, but you know what else would be amusing? Hiding you away under my desk, unable to do anything but suck me off as I grade papers, or perhaps taking you to my room, only to bring myself to completion, all while you’re unable to do anything but listen… It’d be a bit of a shame, knowing that none of my seed would fill that pretty little cunt of yours, but I could always just come over your face, right? I’m sure you’d look phenomenal with it… And your body seems to agree as well.” I could only shudder as that last part was whispered with a deep, husky tone that shot straight to my core. “Oh? Are you going to come? Go one, be a good puppy and do it! I want you to know just what pleasure I can bring you, so just let go…”

Kisses trailed along my neck, and soon, sharp fangs pierced into my neck, paired with his fingers plunging back into my core. There was no way I could hope to last under such a thing, choked sobs escaping me as I felt the high hit, and hard. He lapped against the mark, nuzzling against it with a smile.

“Aww, so cute~ Did you enjoy your little orgasm, puppy?” I could feel him smile against my skin, that deep, sadistic grin that should’ve scared me… Yet I could only feel the heat reigniting more.

“A-ah… Yes sir…” I felt myself pulled into his embrace, and didn’t fight against it, the man guiding me towards his desk, and prompting me to sit on it. As if it were mere trash, he tossed away his coat, getting on his knees and spreading my legs apart.

“Good, good… Then I’ll give you another, and another… I’ll make sure to give you so many, you’ll be begging me to stop... “ He purposefully avoided my lower lips, nibbling on the soft flesh of my thigh.

“So until then, be a good pup and stay, won’t you? After all, when the day comes that I truly punish you, I want you to think of this night, and mourn every second you’ve lost of this pleasure… My dear, sweet puppy…”


End file.
